evilibriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
right|250px|thumb|Home view Creatures are the majority of the player's army. The main strategy of the game is to collect a strong army of various creatures. Your army's power and your position in the rankings depend on the optimal selection of creatures. You can view all collected creatures in the Home screen. Stats Creatures improve their stats upon achieving each new level. You can view the creature stats on its card by clicking it once. A creature's card will show the following information: *'Name' *'Element': shown on the top part card, in the bottom right corner in the main home view *'Rarity': shown in the upper left part card, on top in the main home view *'Health': creatures die when health points reach zero *'Speed': determines the attack order and speed in battle *'Attack': indicates minimum and maximum damage until the application of modifiers *'Defence': determines the chance of completely blocking the regular attack *Current Creature Level and experience progress Stats can be temporarily affected positively or negatively by some skills in battles. Stats can also be enhanced by using Marks. Rarity There are six levels of creature rarity: : Common ©, Uncommon (UC), Rare ®, Epic (EP), Legendary (L) and Unique (U) The higher is the level of rarity, the higher its initial stats and maximum level of development. You can enhance your creature by turning it into a rarer one with the help of Evolution. Element All creature belong to one of the six elements which are divided into two groups: *Agents: Fire, Nature, Water *Principles: Light, Darkness, Chaos All beasts belonging to a certain elemental group deal increased damage to the beasts from the opposed group and receive increased damage from the beasts of the third one. Interaction between elements :Water > Fire > Nature > Water Light > Dark > Chaos > Light The dominant element will deal +50% damage on a subdued element. A subdued element will deal -50% damage to a dominant element. Simply put, with all the other numbers identical, Water will deal 3x damage of Fire to Fire on Water (150% vs 50%). This applies to normal attacks and to damaging skills. Skills Each creature has a special skill which can be used in battles. The name and description of the skill can be found on the back of the creature card by clicking the card once. Enhancement Creature skills can be enhanced by means of sacrificing artifacts. Each enhancement increases the chance of skill occurring during the battle. In order to perform an enhancement, go to the Home location, click the creature card once and choose an artifact to be sacrificed. When an artifact is chosen, the Sacrifice button becomes active. To sacrifice one artifact, click the button once. Enhancements always have a 100% chance of occurring. If you don't have enough artifacts, you can buy them in the store. Tip: Artifacts of a higher rarity will usually add more enhancement to a skill, but remember that they are harder to come by, and you may need it for a evolution down the line. Types of skills There are two types of skills: Common and Multistage. C''', '''UC and R''' creatures have skills that perform only one action. For example, a Ghoul has the Bloodsucker skill which allows it to suck life out of a random creature. Some '''EP, L''' and '''U creatures have multistage skills that perform several actions at once. For example, a Sphynx has the Degradation skill which allows it to cast two effects: decrease speed and defense of all enemy units. Saving Throw Creatures will at times be able to evade the skill activated by the enemy. The rules are as follows: # The base evasion value is 25% # For each tier the target is above the attacker, the target gains 30% evasion # Likewise, for each tier the target is below the attacker, the target loses 30% evasion # If the target is of dominant element to the attacker, the target gains additional 40% evasion # If the attacker is dominant element to the target, the target loses 40% evasion Examples: : => = 25% evasion : => = (25% – 40%) = -15% evasion (sure hit) +50% damage (if applicable) : => = (25% – 40% + 30% + 30%) = 45% evasion +50% damage (if applicable) : => = (25% + 40% – 30% – 30%) = 5% evasion -50% damage (if applicable) This does not apply to allied skills which are always successful. Taming There are five ways of taking new warriors into your army * Capturing a defeated soul by gaining a victory * Summoning new creatures with the via the Portal of Souls * Pulling new creatures from the Gold Chest * Fulfilling specific conditions of an event * Buying portals of Creatures in the game store Capturing The possibility of taming occurs randomly in adventures, and the chance of occurring is different for every beast. Taming requires a certain amount of resources: Coins or Crystals. If you use coins the chance of taming is less than 100%, depending on the rarity level. If you use crystals there is always a 100%. Creature Enhancement Currently there are two ways of creature enhancement available in the game: * reaching a new level * evolving your creature 'Level up' If a creature wins a battle, it receives a certain amount of experience. When the creature achieves the next level, its stats increase. Maximum available level of development depends on the its rarity level: : Common creatures can level up to 40. : Uncommon creatures can level up to 80. : Rare creatures can level up to 120. : Epic creatures can level up to 160. : Legendary creatures can level up to 200. : Unique creatures can also level up to 200. Elixirs Elixirs are items that add experience points to a creature without having to battle. They can randomly drop from dungeon chests. They can also be purchased from the store for Crystals. : Small Elixir – 1000 xp : Medium Elixir – 20000 xp : Large Elixir – 50000 xp : Location of elixirs Small Elixir: Medium elixir: 'Evolution' Most creatures can evolve and turn into a more powerful unit. Different creatures vary by the number of mutation stages (from 2 to 5). In the Home location you can view the list of all artifacts required for a creature's evolution. A certain amount of coins is required to perform the evolution. The higher is the level of rarity, the more expensive is the evolution process. You can see the evolution cost on the Evolve button. When you have all required artifacts and the minimum level as below, the 'Evolve' button becomes active, indicating that you can perform the evolution. The process is immediate and always has a 100% chance of succeeding. Minimum level: * From to : level 20 * From to : level 40 * From to : level 60 * From to : level 80 The result of evolution is a new creature with its own stats (as a rule, they are higher than that of the original creature) and a new skill. Notes: If a creature has any enhancement progress to its skill, it will empty upon evolving. If you evolve a creature when its at max level, the new creature will retain some of that experience, according to this scheme: at level 40 => at level 31 Gold Versions Occasionally, a card will have a gold border on it. These Gold versions share the same stats as regular versions, but will require a different set of artifacts to evolve, and doing so costs more. However, these versions are the only cards that can be evolved to the creature in their line. See Also *Collections Notes Category:Creatures Category:Browse